I think its to late
by TrinityBlood
Summary: part three: Thats all he did he realized he kept on giving and giving until he had nothing left of himself.


It's been a long time since I have updated anything or posted anything. Life and college became my top priority but now things have calmed down and I can finally post part three of the Leon and Riku series. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer- I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters.

Warnings- Some mild swearing but that's about it and some boyxboy stuff so if you don't like then press the back button.

**

* * *

**

I think it's to late

* * *

It was to quiet, he needed the familiar noises of the dishes clinking, he needed to hear the faint humming, he needed Riku.

Leon let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. It had been two weeks since Riku left and took all his belongings with him. Leon let out a sound of frustration as he began to pace, he didn't need Riku no he didn't, he didn't need anyone.

It was an easy arrangement they would use each other to let off some steam, they weren't dating so he didn't understand why Riku freaked about Cloud. He should have known because he didn't exactly try to hide it. It's not like he and Riku cared about each other in any way.

Sitting back down again Leon decided to try and call Riku one more time to see what the hell was going on. Letting the phone ring Leon waited for Riku to pick up.

"Hey, I can't come to the phone right now cuz obviously I'm busy so leave a message."

Leon frowned and hung up the phone, he didn't care, not at all, who cares of Riku didn't come back, he sure as hell didn't.

* * *

"Hey Riku," Sora said softly, opening the door to find Riku curled up on the bed holding his cell phone tightly.

"He called again," Riku said tiredly not moving even when Sora sat on the bed beside him to take the cell phone out of his hand to put in on the beside table.

"Riku."

"Why?" Riku asked his voice hitching "why won't he go away?"

"It's going to take some time," Sora said rubbing Riku's back.

"No," Riku said angrily and sat up quickly "I can't stop thinking about him."

Sora held his breath not wanting to say the wrong thing since this was the first time Riku was opening up about what happened between him and Leon.

"You're not going to forget about him just like that."

Riku looked at Sora trying to hold his tears back "I knew Sora, I knew and yet I still stayed."

"What did you know Ri?" Sora asked dreading the answer.

"That he was fucking Cloud in our bed," Riku hissed and began to cry great heaving sobs.

"No," Sora said reaching out to embrace Riku and rocked them both back and forth. Riku continued to cry and clung to Sora as if he was afraid he'd disappear. No words were spoken until Riku had stopped crying and only trembled now and then.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora asked as Riku pulled away but laced their fingers together.

"I don't know, I thought…" Riku trailed off, looking away "forget it I don't know what I thought."

"Riku please," Sora said desperately "Talk to me I can't stand seeing you this way."

Riku smiled at Sora, an empty smile that didn't reach his eyes. Sora felt his heart break and the tears he tried to hold back fell.

"I love you."

Sora felt Riku's grip on his hand disappear and began to cry harder but was surprised when he felt Riku wrap his arms around him and held him tightly.

"If only you would have told me before." Riku whispered in Sora's ear.

* * *

"You seem distracted," Cloud said to Leon as he searched around the room for his clothes "Should I be worried?"

Leon didn't bother answering and wrapped the sheet around his waist.

"I can't help but notice the lack of another presence."

Leon stiffened and turned to see Cloud with only his jeans on waiting for an answer he didn't want to give.

"That's none of your business," Leon said coldly.

"Fine," Cloud said putting his hands up "You don't have to get so defensive about your fuck buddy leaving you."

Before Cloud could blink he was pinned against the wall by a very angry Leon.

"You don't know anything," Leon hissed tightening his grip on Cloud's wrists.

Cloud smirked up at Leon "I do know that your not supposed to fall in love with your fuck buddy."

Leon glared at Cloud wanting to get rid of that smirk on his face "You can think all you want but you don't know anything."

"Fine, now let me go so I can get my shirt."

When Leon didn't let go Cloud looked up confused to see Leon staring at him intently. One more time Leon thought to himself as he leaned down to kiss Cloud.

"Another round," Cloud said as Leon pulled away.

"One more time and its over," Leon said as he leaned down once more to capture Cloud's lips in a kiss.

* * *

Sora hummed to himself as he moved about the kitchen getting supper ready for himself and Riku.

"Smells good," Riku said from the doorway.

Sora jumped slightly, startled that he didn't hear Riku.

"Hoe long have you been standing there?" Sora asked placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Riku gave a mile and Sora wanted to run up and hug him when he saw that the smile reached his eyes. Instead he smiled back and turned around to stir the sauce in the pot.

"Is that spaghetti?" Riku asked.

Sora tried not to react when he felt Riku's presence right behind him. He nodded his head "yup"

Silence filled the kitchen as Sora continued to prepare supper. Riku stepped back to give Sora some room to move about but continued to watch him. The confession still clear in his mind of what Sora said the night before. He always had his suspicions and Riku also knew that he would be with Sora right now if Leon…

Riku started when he heard the spatula hit the floor and looked to see Sora's shoulders trembling.

"I'm sorry," Sora choked out, the tears evident in his voice.

"Sora."

"I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have told you, that as selfish of me."

Riku closed the distance between them and spun Sora to face him and gripped his shoulders.

"Don't you ever say that again," Riku said firmly and pressed their foreheads together "You are the most unselfish person I ever met."

Sora pulled away slightly to look at Riku "Sometimes," Sora started but stopped trying to compose himself "Sometimes I wish that you never met Leon."

Riku dropped his hands from Sora's shoulders "Sora don't."

"Your not happy with him, all he does is hurt you," Sora yelled wrapping his arms around himself "I hate seeing you like this."

"You wouldn't understand," Riku said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sora demanded, not backing down.

"Because I love him," Riku snapped.

The silence that filled the kitchen was deafening and Riku cursed himself when he cold feel the all too familiar prickling sensation behind his eyes. He realized he was in love with Leon but saying it out loud made it seem more real. Riku looked at Sora to see he was still crying but doing it quietly.

"I didn't mean to," Sora sobbed quietly. "I didn't realize you felt that way about him."

"Just because I feel that way about him doesn't mean I have to like it."

Sora didn't say anything as he walked up to Riku and wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his chest.

"I just want you to be happy," Sora mumbled onto Riku's quickly dampening shirt "Even if it's not with me."

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and buried his face in Sora's hair and inhaled his scent. Letting Sora's presence comfort him Riku cried quietly for his best friend's heartache and his own.

* * *

After assuring Sora that he would be fine Riku found himself at the park that he and Sora found before. Sitting on the swing he swung himself relishing in the silence. It had been awhile since he was outside and he never realized he missed it that much. Riku also couldn't help but notice he always ended up at the same park he and Sora where at before every time he went for a walk. Just one of the untainted memories Riku thought to himself as he continued to swing slowly. He felt empty inside like something important was missing, like he missed something crucial.

"So this is where you've hiding."

Riku looked up to find Cloud standing a couple of steps away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked bitterly, standing up.

"Out for a walk," Cloud said simply.

Riku could only stare at Cloud not believing that he could stand there and act like nothing was wrong.

"Shouldn't you be fucking Leon right now?"

"Hey," Cloud said gently "According to Leon you were only fucking, nothing else."

Riku stiffened the hurt stabbing through him that's right that was all they had.

"It sucks doesn't it," Cloud said "To be in love with that ice cold bastard."

Riku looked at Cloud in shock "What!?"

Cloud looked at Riku sadly "I told myself I wouldn't, but then some how I did."

"Why are you telling me this?" Riku asked, feeling suspicious.

"Honestly I don't know why," Cloud said shrugging his shoulders 'But I do know that he feels pretty lost since you left."

"I find that hard to believe," Riku said "He's to much of a bastard to care for anyone besides himself."

"But that doesn't stop you loving him."

Riku hung his head in defeat, Cloud was right that didn't stop him from loving him.

"If it means anything," Cloud said as he turned and began to walk away "Its over between us, Leon broke it off."

Riku only watched Cloud walk away in stunned silence. Leon broke it off with Cloud but Riku wasn't foolish enough to hope that meant that Leon cared about him. Felling exhausted all of a sudden Riku began to walk back to Sora's, to lost in thought Riku ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," Riku said looking up but froze in shock when he saw the person he ran into.

"Riku," Leon said in surprise.

His brain was screaming for him to get away but his body refused to cooperate. All he could do was stare at Leon, all his emotions crashing down on him, his heart hurt.

"You left."

Riku snapped out of his thoughts, you left that was all he could say. Riku became angry and held on to it, anger he could deal with he couldn't deal with all his other emotions right now.

"Screw you," Riku hissed and pushed passed Leon. He didn't get very far when he felt a strong grip on his wrist.

"I'm not done talking," Leon said.

"I don't care," Riku snapped trying to pull his wrist out of Leon's grip "Let go."

"No."

Riku looked at Leon, glaring at him hatefully "Fuck you, you can't get everything you want, you're a selfish bastard."

"What," Leon said coldly yanking Riku towards him until their faces were inches apart. "If you've always thought that then why didn't you leave a long time ago, better yet why did you start this between us in the first place?"

"Let me go," Riku said quietly looking away from Leon so he couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"No," Leon said harshly and gripped Riku's chin and forced him to look at him "Tell me."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Riku snapped.

Without warning Leon kissed Riku. Riku stiffened and tried to pull away but when Leon's tongue brushed against his lips he parted them and couldn't stop the moan that tore from his throat. God he didn't realize how much he missed this. When Leon released his wrist Riku snapped to his senses and pushed Leon away.

Without another word Riku turned and ran, the tears now falling freely but he didn't care not anymore. As he was running Riku realized that's all the did he kept on giving and giving until he had nothing left of himself. Damn you Leon.

* * *

"Riku I," Sora began but Riku didn't stop, he ran up to room and slammed the door shut and locked it. Breathing harshly Riku slid down to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest and continued to cry. He didn't move from his spot even when he heard Sora banging on the door. Why did he have to fall in love with Leon why couldn't he have fallen in love with Sora, someone who actually gave a damn about him.

Riku awoke an hour later, his back stiff from sleeping hunched over. Standing up gingerly he stretched and heard his back pop. His head hurt and felt dirty, used, everything was just so screwed up.

"Riku," Sora called softly.

Riku turned and unlocked the door but didn't open it. Sora opened the door slowly to find Riku just standing there.

"What happened Riku?" Sora asked

Riku felt his throat close up on him when he heard Sora's question. If he said it out loud he'd only cry again he just wanted to pretend that he never saw him.

"Riku," Sora said getting worried when Riku didn't answer.

"I saw him," Riku whispered. Sora didn't need to ask who. "And I saw Cloud as well," Riku continued.

"At the same time?" Sora asked tentatively not wanting to upset Riku.

"I was lucky," Riku said and let out a bitter laugh "I saw them separately."

"Riku," Sora started but stopped when Riku turned around, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Do you know what he said to me?" Riku asked darkly.

Sora just stood there knowing that there was no point in trying to answer.

"You left that was all he said." Riku continued the anger growing in his voice "That's all that bastard had to say."

"Riku."

"Don't!" Riku yelled startling Sora "Nothing you say will make it better."

Sora could only stand there helplessly as Riku proceeded to trash his room. Finally he stopped yelling and breaking things, but the heart wrenching sobs caused Sora's heart to break a little more he hated seeing Riku like this. Sora walked slowly towards Riku and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his back offering his comfort. This caused Riku to cry even harder, he didn't deserve to have a friend like Sora. Finally Riku turned around and wrapped his arms around Sora.

"I'm sorry," Riku whispered.

"You don't need to apologize."

"I do," Riku said pulling back to look at Sora "I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that Riku," Sora said reaching out to stroke Riku's cheek.

Riku let out a sigh and tore his gaze away from the intense blue eyes in front of him. "It would be so much easier if I was in love with you."

"But you're not," Sora said the hurt and sadness evident.

Riku turned to look at Sora once more and reached out to catch a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You're crying because of me," Riku said softly "I don't want that."

Sora shook his head "I'm not crying because of you, I'm crying because I hate seeing you like this."

"Sora please don't make this any harder," Riku pleaded.

"Don't make what harder?"

"Not being in love with you."

"That's never going to happen is it?" Sora asked quietly the tears rolling down his cheeks "Sometimes I can deal with it and other times it hurts so bad, because your so close but yet so far away."

"Sora," Riku breathed not knowing what to say.

"I know nothing will happen between us but I don't want to lose my best friend," and with that Sora began to cry harder "I can't lose you."

Instantly Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and held him tightly "You'll never lose me Sora ever, you got that."

* * *

Riku awoke a couple of hours later to his cell phone ringing. Looking at the caller id Riku saw Leon's number and froze, with trembling hands he flipped open the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello."

"Meet me in the park."

"Why should I?" Riku demanded

"Riku," Leon sighed "Please." and with that hung up.

Riku closed his phone, never before had Leon ever said please to him. Defiance bubbled up in him why should he have to talk to Leon after what he put him threw. But that thought left quickly he would go see Leon because he couldn't deny him. Looking at the time Riku saw it was only a little after nine, so he changed into some clean clothes and turned back to his bed where Sora was curled up sleeping. Brushing his bangs back Riku placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be back."

Quietly he left the house unaware that Sora watched him go from the window.

When he arrived at the park Riku found Leon standing beneath a tree, taking a deep breath to steel himself he walked towards him.

"You came."

Riku stopped a few steps from Leon and glared at him "I came to finish this."

"Did you now," Leon said smirking "I think we both know that's not the reason."

"You're the one that called me," Riku hissed, getting angry "What the hell do you want?"

Leon took a step towards Riku but Riku took a couple of steps back to keep distance between them.

"Do that's how its going to be."

"What did you expect?" Riku snapped his resolve beginning to waver because taking those steps back were harder to do than they should have been.

"I don't know" Leon sighed.

That's when Riku saw part of Leon's mask drop.

"I wasn't going to come running back to you after what you put me through."

"That's just it," Leon exploded suddenly angry and crossing the distance between them to grip Riku's arm "We agreed to be fuck buddies, nothing else so why the attitude?"

Riku froze, staring up into Leon's eyes filled with anger and confusion. He didn't even bother to try and get out of his grip he knew there was no pint. But what Leon said was true they did agree to be fuck buddies, but that was before he fell in love with him.

"Well," Leon demanded shaking Riku slightly and breaking Riku out of his thoughts.

"I…."

"You what?"

"I love you."

The silence between them was unbearable and the tears that Riku tried to hold back rolled silently down his cheeks. He didn't even react when Leon released his grip on his arm and took a step back. His heart hurt even more, he didn't mean to say it. it just slipped out.

"What?" Leon said the disbelief evident in his voice.

Riku didn't answer and looked down at the ground, crying silently. No one spoke and Riku felt like he was suffocating, he couldn't stand the silence, the feeling of being so weak he couldn't stand on his own.

"I broke it off with Cloud."

"He told me but that doesn't make a difference," Riku said his voice thick with tears.

"I don't love you."

Riku felt his already broken heart break more and he tried to hold back a sob.

"But maybe I could one day."

Riku looked up and Leon took a step towards him, their bodies almost touching and gripped Riku's chin gently to tilt his head back.

Riku felt his breath hitch when he looked into Leon's eyes, never seeing them as expressive as they were now. He just wanted to melt into the comforting familiar heat and never let go. But even now he couldn't let go and forget the hurt Leon caused him and what if that one day never came, he couldn't t bare that if that happened.

As Leon lowered his head towards him Riku knew he had to stop it before it happened or he'd go back, but maybe one last time.

"Please," Riku begged "Don't."

Leon stopped when he heard the pleading in Riku's voice and pulled back to look at him questioningly.

"I don't understand."

Riku stepped back, breaking the contact between them and Leon let him.

"I think it's to late," Riku said looking away "I can't do this anymore."

Silence fell between them once again but it was a silence where there were no more words that could be spoken or all the words that needed to be said already were.

Then Riku did one of the hardest things he ever had to do in his life. He turned and walked away without looking back.

* * *

Well there you have it part three if the Leon and Riku series. I have a part four written but I need your guys help so tell me if I should leave it off like this or post part four which would be the last part or leave it off with this one.


End file.
